


It’s Never Easy to Do

by Steph_karl23



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_karl23/pseuds/Steph_karl23
Summary: Kurt can’t figure out technology and then he goes and surprises Diane





	It’s Never Easy to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KadeeMck1014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeeMck1014/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta. Girl you are amazing!! I dedicate this story to Kadee!! I know your having a tough time right now and I want you to know I’m here for you and love ya girly😘😘!!! Also thanks to @includeficinthesequel for helping me with the title when I was completely lost💖!! Enjoy the story!!

Kurt sat at the computer trying to make a copy of a letter so he could give it to his new boss but he couldn’t figure out how to do it. He really didn’t want to have to get Diane to do it for him because she would definitely make fun of him. 

After a few minutes of messing around with the printer and making no progress, he resigned himself to the fact that he need his wife’s help. 

Kurt walked to their bedroom where he found his beautiful wife dancing to the classical music that was playing softly. She obviously did not know that he had entered the room because he was positive she would have stopped dancing if she had noticed him.

He went up to her and put his arms around her waist. Diane turned to face him surprised. “Kurt! I didn’t know that you were done working. I thought you said 4 hours. “ Diane said blushing because he had caught her dancing. “ I’m not done yet but I came to see if you could help me with the computer. I can’t figure it out, but than I was stopped by your amazing dance moves” Kurt said chuckling. 

Diane looked down embarrassed. Kurt moved his fingers to under her chin to bring her eyes back to his. “ You looked amazing while you were dancing. There is nothing for you to be embarrassed for Diane” Kurt said kindly. 

Diane leaned up to kiss him. When there lips met Diane wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. They kissed until both of them were gasping for air. 

When they parted Kurt suggestively said “Let’s move to the bed”. When Diane opened her eyes to look at him, his eyebrows were raised and he was wearing a goofy smile. Diane started to giggle but moved anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is not the next chapter of I will always protect you. I’m kinda struggling to write that right now but when I do it will be up I promise. Here’s this cute chapter to tide you over!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
